PhenomenalRenegade / IAmTheP1
PhenomenalRenegade is a Brazilian-American Predictor currently working for LoserLeavesReddit on their Raw Brand. He is a member of the Sin Machine Faction, along with ZQuest and PhenomenalInferno. Real Name: Lucas R. Age: 29 Height: 5’10” Weight 179 lbs. Accomplishments: None, yet. LLR Ranking: Lower Mid-Card HISTORY Year One / IAmTheP1 (2017) A few days before Sunmerslam 2017, LLR signed a new predictor known as IAmTheP1. He laid out an unanswered open challenge, and P1 was expected to take part in the LLR Match. That all changed when fellow newcomer danchester_united revealed he was holding Tag Team Partner Auditions. P1 was the only one to show up to the audition, thus forcing dan to team up with P1. They would go on to take part in the NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III Tag Team Scramble for a future Tag Team Championships Title Shot, but were Unsuccessful. Immediately after their Takeover Match, dan was ready to abandon P1, but P1 was able to convince him to stay as his Tag Team Partner. Shortly after, P1 and dan came up with their team name, a name which still brings nostalgia whenever it is mentioned: P1s UNITED. P1 and Dan later became the first Tag Team to ever be placed on the rapid Fire Rankings. After a Tag Team Victory a few weeks later on Smackdown, they were attacked by The Last Line (NuclearBaseball and xXCraftSOBXx) and Coolscorpion83. In desperate need of a third Tag Partner, P1 and dan held another Tag Team Partner Audition. Dan and P1’s Audition was responded to by El_Primo_Smash. The Last Line and Coolscorpion83 (Now called The Unity) challenged P1, Dan and Primo to a 6-Man Elimination Tag Team match at No Mercy. They boldly accepted, and came up with their new faction name, The Light. The Unity defeated The Light in a hard fought match, with P1 being the second person to be eliminated. After the match, The Light would continue battling Unity in One on One and Two on Two Matches, Including P1 and Primo scoring a win over Crafty and Baseball and Dan defeating Scorpion in the same night. P1 would later become undefeated in Singles Action 3-0, defeating established competitors TheUltimateMark, LemonStains and King-Of-Zing in the span of a few weeks. As The Light started to cool down and their feud with Unity ended, P1 and Dan started refocusing on P1s UNITED. Dan and P1 would score a few wins, and were approached by the Remnant, LLR’s top faction. The Remnant offered P1 and dan an opportunity to join the Remnant, at the expense of Primo being kicked out of the group. The Light and The Remnant met in the ring during a Raw in mid September. When The Remnant asked P1 and Dan if they would join the Remnant, P1 and Dan said yes, to Primo’s shock. Immathrodis Superkicked Primo in front of P1s UNITED, and P1 and dan showed no expression, walking out of the ring side by side with the Remnant. P1, Dan, and the rest of the Remnant would pick up small wins on Raw and Smackdown, and triumph in two separate multi-man tag matches at NJPW shows. During this period, the Smackdown Live General Manager, the_gift_of_G2J saw potential in P1 and challenged him to a match at Hell in a Cell 2017, which P1 accepted. P1 would challenge G2J to make their match a Hell in a Cell match. G2J accepted, and things were looking good for P1. P1 was also booked for an 8-Man Tag Team Match alongside the Remnant at NJPW Power Struggle. P1 never showed up to Hell in a Cell to face G2J, and never showed up for the Multi-Man Tag Match at Power Struggle. Worried about P1 and his whereabouts, Dan would spread Missing Flyers for P1 around United Kingdom, with the rest of the Remnant helping out by spreading flyers around the world. After months of searching for P1, the Remnant officially kicked P1 out of the Remnant. Dan would sadly accept the fact that P1 would not return to LLR. During P1’s Absence During P1’s absence from LLR, Coolscorpion83 was revealed to have controlled every one of his Unity teammates, xXCraftySOBXx and NuclearBaseball, and The Light’s former third member El_Primo_Smash. This event deemed P1 and Dan as the winners of every match they had with The Unity. Important LLR Events that took place during this time included the Brand Split and LLRMANIA II (Wrestlemania 34). Year Two / PhenomenalRenegade (2018) After almost a year of P1 missing, an announcement was made on Raw that a mystery Predictor would be returning to LLR. After Dan had finished a grueling match, a Bell tolled throughout the arena. “Renegade” by Styx started playing, and to everybody’s surprise, P1 made his return to LLR. After making his way to the ring, P1 said these words: Nobody Stays Dead Forever. P1 would make intense eye contact with Dan before Heading back to the locker room to close out Raw. P1 would return to Raw the next week, where he would debut his new persona: PhenomenalRenegade. He would score a win over mrwrestling525. He would defeat veteran hydraloonie on Raw, and was announced for a Phenomenal Falls Count Anywhere Match against PhenomenalInferno in his Pay-Per-View return at All In. PhenomenalInferno would defeat Renegade in a hard fought battle, and shook his hand afterwards. Renegade would join the Mundar Cup tournament and defeat mrwrestling525 to advance to the quarter finals. However, mathpipbomb would defeat Renegade by DQ. Renegade would go on to Hello Wembley! and defeat LemonStains. Impressed by Renegade’s recent record and trying to rebound after a falling out with their recent faction member, Phenomenal Sin (Consisting of the man that beat Renegade and shook his hand PhenomenalInferno and young but experienced predictor ZQuest.) revealed that Renegade was joining the group, reforming Sin Machine as Sin Machine 4.0. As this happened, Renegade and his former P1s UNITED partner, now the World champion, Dan were being advertised for a P1s UNITED one-night only reunion at an independent show against Renegade’s own Faction Mates, Phenomenal Sin. Renegade and Dan would return to their P1s UNITED gear and entrance music, but would fall short against Phenomenal Sin, with Dan eating a pin from Inferno. Phenomenal Sin would pat Renegade (Or P1, as he was called again for the night) on the back and return to the locker room. Dan and P1 would go on to celebrate their short lived reunion, but P1 would pull Dan of the turnbuckle and hit him with two Detonation Kicks, telling him that it was his fault he left LLR. P1 was booed out of the building, but wouldn’t stay hated for long. Sin Machine 4.0 and LastBlueHero would take part in a Fatal Four-Way for the Total Warfare Title. LBH would overcome the odds and defeat the Sin Machine Members to retain the title. Sin Machine 4.0 would go on to place in the finals of the Trios Tournament, losing only to BTN. Renegade and the rest of Phenomenal Sin will challenge for the Trios Championships at an upcoming PROGRESS show. Special Moves and Other Things Signatures: •Shotgun Dropkick •Insane Diving Elbow Finishers: •Detonation Kick •Roundhouse Kick Entrance Theme: Renegade by Styx Category:Predictor